


Asajj Ventress

by ryuuri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drawing, Traditional Media, night sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: Asajj Ventress artist sketch card.  Done with copic markers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Asajj Ventress

[](https://imgur.com/WTWHTwc)


End file.
